


The snow (it starts to melt)

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, Fluff, nayeon and dahyun are the BEST friends, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: A snow storm stops Dahyun from going back home for the holidays, but she meets a girl with a smile so warm she thinks the snow might start to melt.





	The snow (it starts to melt)

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas dubchaeng nation!!! even if you don't celebrate it, take this as a little gift :D I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading my stories, whether you leave comments or not, it makes me extremely happy that you guys read and enjoy what I write. small announcement at the end :D

The door slips out of Dahyun’s grasp when she tries to close it and the loud thud reverberates through the small apartment. Still, Dahyun doesn’t have much time to worry about it, more concerned about her freezing fingers one second away from falling off. Apparently, Nayeon isn’t home, otherwise she would already be scolding Dahyun about the way she closed the door, and she would definitely be telling her _I told you so_ because Nayeon did tell Dahyun to take the padded coat to work, but Dahyun didn’t listen and now she was suffering the consequences; that being frostbite.

She hurries to the kitchen, taking the quilt from the sofa on her way and draping it over herself with shaky hands. Dahyun fumbles with the faucet and finally manages to get a stream of hot water running, immediately letting it warm her up even if just a little bit.

Dahyun is hoping to be better by the time Nayeon comes home, but just as she was starting to regain the feeling in the tip of her fingers, she hears the door opening and Nayeon and Momo come in talking animatedly.

Nayeon’s laugh stops abruptly when she sees Dahyun shaking, and she quickly tells Momo to turn the heating up.

“Dahyunnie, what happened to you!?” Nayeon asks concerned as she hugs Dahyun and rubs her arms.

“Wasn’t expecting all that snow…” Dahyun chuckles nervously, knowing very well Nayeon would get mad at her (once she could stop shaking). Momo walks inside the kitchen and hurriedly sets some water to boil, then takes off her scarf and wraps it around Dahyun’s neck.

“What did I tell you!? Maybe if you listened to me you would be warm now.” Nayeon scolds her, but her stern voice doesn’t match her pout and burrowed frown as she cuddles Dahyun, clicking her tongue when she feels how wet her hair was. “You’re gonna go take a hot shower right now.”

“No,” Dahyun whines dragging the ‘O’.

“I’m not asking you, young lady, now go.” Nayeon pushes Dahyun to the bathroom and five minutes later tosses her a change of clothes. Dahyun just sighs and does as told.

And Nayeon was right, after all, because Dahyun feels much better after the shower, and when she waddles into the living room, Momo is waiting for her in the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea.

“Thank you,” Dahyun mutters, sitting down next to Momo and closing her eyes contently when the girl kisses her temple. Dahyun wraps her hands around the mug, enjoying the extra warmth.

“Silly. You know Nayeonnie is somehow always right about the weather.”

“I know, I just hate that big coat, I can’t move my arms properly… Where’s Nayeon, by the way?” Dahyun asks as she takes a big sip of the drink.

“Said she’d run to the pharmacy now before the storm got worse.”

“The pharmacy? Why?”

“In case you get sick later.” Momo’s reply is very simple, yet it makes Dahyun’s heart swell.

 

Dahyun and Nayeon have known each other for many years; they met in high school and quickly became close friends despite the difference in age. When Nayeon graduated, Dahyun shed a few tears during the ceremony, knowing she would have to spend two years without having her best friend as close as she was used to. When Dahyun graduated, a teacher had to ask Nayeon to leave the room because she was crying so loudly the people conducting the ceremony couldn’t be heard (when Dahyun walked out with her little hat and diploma in hand, Nayeon squished her in a big hug and kissed her forehead, telling her a million times just how proud she was).

A few years after Dahyun finished high school, they both decided to move to Japan. It was a big risk, but there was a pretty big job opportunity for Nayeon there and Dahyun had been dying to travel.

So, two years after they took the leap, Nayeon is working in the creative department of a growing entertainment company (where she met Momo, who worked there as a choreographer), while Dahyun studies photography in a college not too far from their shared apartment and works in retail. It wasn’t easy, but they manage.

 

“Hey, you ok? You zoned out there for a bit.” Momo asks worriedly, rubbing Dahyun’s arm with her thumb.

“Yeah, I was just thinking…”

 

Nayeon arrives shortly after, a pharmacy bag in her hand. It was full of pills for colds, cough syrup, analgesics, and two boxes of tissues.

“I know the cupboards are packed with your favorite ramen and those soups in packs things, so I think we should be fine for the night.” Nayeon claps her hands and smiles at Dahyun sweetly.

“Thank you Nayeonnie, really.” Dahyun feels on the brink of tears, not sure why she is feeling so emotional.

“It’s no problem dummy; you know it’s my job to take care of you.”

And sometimes it really felt like it was. Nayeon made sure Dahyun didn’t leave the house without having breakfast, always reminded her to bring a coat (even if Dahyun didn’t listen) and on the days Nayeon got home first, she waited for Dahyun with some food already cooking in the oven. 

Nayeon turns her attention to Momo, and Dahyun takes the opportunity to calm down, not wanting to embarrassingly burst out crying in front of her friends for no reason.

“Are you gonna stay the night?” Nayeon asks Momo, walking over to her girlfriend and resting her hands on the Japanese girl’s shoulders.

“Nope, tonight I can’t, I promised Hana we would have sisters night.” Momo stands up and pats Nayeon’s butt, kissing her briefly before ruffling Dahyun’s hair. “Take care, kiddo, and make sure to take your pills if Nayeon says you have to.”

“Will do.” Dahyun nods and watches as Nayeon walks Momo to the door. Dahyun was so happy that Nayeon had found someone like Momo; the girl was nothing short of extraordinary. She was caring, funny, smart, and very strong, which came in handy when Dahyun needed a jar opened.

“How are you feeling?” Nayeon asks once she comes back, touching Dahyun’s forehead to check her temperature.

“I’m fine now; you don’t need to worry about me. But thank you, you know I really appreciate you and-”

“Don’t get all emotional on me now, Kim, I don’t want to cry tonight.” Nayeon jokes and hugs Dahyun, resting her cheek against the crown of her head. “You know I love you lots.”

“Mhm, and I love you just as much.”

“Ok, enough feelings; what do you want for dinner?” Nayeon asks, rounding the table and rummaging through the cupboards. “Bean flavored soup or… reheated pizza.”

“Do you really need to ask?”

 

They end up eating way too greasy pizza on their tiny couch and watching reruns of old Japanese shows, laughing every time there were unnecessary zooms.

“Hey, did you manage to book our tickets?” Dahyun says with a mouthful of pizza, and Nayeon nods as she drinks her soda.

“Yup, I did yesterday, I just have to print them. We should be leaving on the day after tomorrow, is that alright with you? They’re the only ones I could get.”

“Yeah, that’s perfect.”

Christmas is less than a week away and Dahyun is really looking forward to going back to Korea and spending some quality time with her family. She hasn’t seen them since her birthday in May, and due to some work issues Nayeon hadn’t been able to go home for her birthday, so she knows the older girl is itching just as much to go home.

“Do you think it’s too soon to invite Momo?” Nayeon chews on her bottom lip nervously, playing with the strings of the quilt covering their legs.

“You want her to meet your parents?” Nayeon nods shyly, and Dahyun shoves her playfully with a big grin. “I don’t think so. You’ve been officially dating for almost a year now, and you know her parents; so I don’t see why not.”

“I was going to ask her to go after Christmas, maybe spend the New Year there with me…”

“I think it’s a wonderful plan,” Dahyun smiles encouragingly. “Also, I’ll wash the dishes; you should go take a shower.”

“Are you implying I stink?”

“Maybe so.” Dahyun snickers when Nayeon gasps offended and slaps Dahyun’s arm.

 

An hour later, Nayeon walks by Dahyun’s room on her way out of the shower. The younger girl is sitting on her bed; glasses perched on her nose and hunched over her computer.

“Don’t stay up ‘til too late, and don’t hesitate to wake me up if you don’t feel well,” Nayeon says from the door jamb, trying to suppress a yawn and failing.

“Stop worrying about me so much and go to sleep, I’ll be fine, I promise.” Dahyun blows a kiss to Nayeon and the girl pretends to swat it away, making Dahyun laugh.

“Goodnight, Dahyunnie.”

“Sweet dreams, Nayeonnie.”

 

//

 

Nayeon sits frozen in front of the TV, holding her mug tightly as the coffee inside starts to get cold. The news on the screen makes her gulp nervously and wonder how the hell she was going to tell Dahyun.

_All flights within next week are canceled due to the heavy snow storms hitting the country._

They show footage of many places covered in at least four meters of snow, and the images of the coast show that after less than a kilometer the visibility is practically none. Nayeon chews on her bottom lip nervously and quickly changes the channel, deciding to leave some cartoons on instead.

She knows there’s no way around it and she should let Dahyun know as soon as possible, but she’s never been good at telling bad news and she knows Dahyun won’t take the news well.

Nayeon thought she had more time to prepare, but then Dahyun walks into the living room already dressed and uncharacteristically chirpy.

“Good morning!” Dahyun leans down and kisses Nayeon’s head, and she walks into the kitchen with a spring on her step. Nayeon hates that she’ll have to ruin it all.

“You’re not usually up this early…” Nayeon comments, making her way to the kitchen as well where Dahyun is pouring some milk into a bowl of cereal.

“I know right?” But I woke up and I thought hey, why not make the most of this day. Maybe we can make cookies or something.” Dahyun shrugs, so focused on her breakfast that she doesn’t notice Nayeon sitting in front of her with a worried expression.

“Hyun… there’s something I need to tell you…” She starts, fiddling with her hands on top of the table and not meeting Dahyun’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Dahyun asks worriedly, reaching out to grab Nayeon’s hand.

“I need you to stay put, ok? It’s nothing too bad it’s just that… we won’t be able to go home for Christmas?”

“What? Why?” Dahyun lets go of Nayeon’s hand abruptly and sits up straight in her chair, brow furrowed as she waits for Nayeon’s explanation.

“There’s a huge snow storm hitting the country, all flights for the week have been canceled.” Nayeon decides it’s best to just rip the band-aid off, but she wasn’t expecting Dahyun to react so strongly. The usually calm girl stands up so fast she almost knocks her chair down, and she covers her face with her hands as she paces around the kitchen. Nayeon can hear her taking a deep breath and then uncover her face, but she’s not looking at Nayeon.

“I told you to the get the tickets sooner,” Dahyun mumbles coldly.

“What?”

“I told you to get those weeks ago, and you didn’t listen. If you had then we would probably be home already.”

“Are you seriously blaming _me_? Dahyun the weather would have still been a problem.”

“We could have left before the storm, but you’re so irresponsible that you left everything for last minute like you always do.” Dahyun finally looks at Nayeon, but her eyes aren’t kind and warm like they normally are; they’re cold and empty and Nayeon swears she’s holding back tears.

“You can’t be serious right now…”

“I need to leave.” Dahyun doesn’t give Nayeon enough time to react, and soon she’s yanking her coat from the rack and slamming the door on her way out.

Nayeon lets her head drop as tears start to fall. Dahyun had never reacted like that, ever, and to see her being so cold towards Nayeon… it felt unnatural. But there was nothing else she could do, Dahyun had already left and it wasn’t like Nayeon wasn’t affected by it all. She was used to being strong for Dahyun, but now the girl was gone, and her harsh words had only made Nayeon feel worse.

The snow really is too much, and Dahyun regrets leaving the apartment like an angry child. Nayeon didn’t deserve to be on the end of her tantrum like that, but now she’s blocks away from home and her pride tells her it’s too soon to come back, even if she’s freezing again and will most likely get sick as Nayeon said. Her vans are starting to get wet, so she enters a small market and dusts the snow off her coat. There are Christmas decorations in every corner and normally they would’ve made Dahyun happy, but now they just further her sorrow and deepen the sour taste in her mouth.

It’s a small place, with only a bored clerk behind the counter and a few old people shopping for vegetables. Dahyun isn’t sure how she ended up there, nor is she sure what neighborhood it is, but her feet seem to move by themselves and soon she finds herself in a section with a little _Korea_ sign hanging above. She walks through the aisle slowly, sighing when she recognizes her favorite cookies her mom used to buy her as a kid, her favorite kind of ramen that she swore wasn’t available in Japan, and many other things that have her feeling nostalgic in no time.

A wave of bad feelings hits Dahyun as she stares at a box of choco pies, and she can’t stop the tears that start running down her cheeks. Everything had piled up; her hopes of spending the holidays at home had shattered and she was very sad about not being able to go home, and she had taken it out on Nayeon, who did nothing but help and support Dahyun every day.

Dahyun wipes her cheeks with her sleeves, trying to get it together before anyone in the store sees her and thinks she’s crying over a pastry. She didn’t grab a cart, but she starts taking items from the shelf and piling them up in her arms. She’s sure she doesn’t need half of that stuff, but she’s not sure when she’ll be able to find all that again. Soon she is dropping all the items on the counter in front of the cashier, and then another idea crosses her mind. She motions for the clerk to wait, and he just nods, not even lifting his gaze from the magazine he’s reading. Dahyun jogs over to a shelf that caught her attention, and she starts grabbing practically everything she sees. She drops those with the rest of the things and her wallet cries when she has to pay, but she figures it will be worth it.

 

The snow outside has subsided considerably, and Dahyun drops her bags for a second to fix her coat. Then, she sees arguably the prettiest girl on the continent. She has long hair covered by a hat with a cute pompom on top, and her smile is so warm that Dahyun thinks the snow around them might start to melt. She’s crouched down giving a homeless woman outside the store a bowl of soup and then reaches inside the big duffel bag on her back for a wool quilt.

“Oh and I almost forgot!” She reaches inside her pocket and gets out a chocolate bar, giving it to the woman. “I’m sorry I can’t do much more right now.”

“Thank you so much, sweetie.” The woman smiles appreciatively and takes the girl’s hand between her own, tearing up.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it. You kept the card I gave you, right? Remember the shelter will be open twenty-four seven so make sure to go there, especially now with the snow storm and all.”

“I will dear, thank you.” The girl smiles warmly again and gets up, waving the woman goodbye. Dahyun is too slow to react, and their eyes meet, probably giving away that she had been staring.

“Hey,” The girl says nicely, and Dahyun rushes to say something before she leaves.

“You’re very kind,” Dahyun says abruptly, and the girl stops on her tracks to smile at her again. Dahyun has never met someone who smiled so much.

“It’s nothing, really. Just trying to make people’s Christmas a tiny bit better,” The girl tightens her grip around the bag strap and checks her watch, eyes opening comically when she notices the time. “Fuck I really gotta run, my boss is gonna kill me. Sorry I can’t stay but have a good Christmas!” The girl waves at Dahyun as she runs away, leaving small footprints on the snow and Dahyun stands there watching as she leaves. She didn’t even get to ask for her name, all she knows is the girl is short, has a dazzling smile and a cute mole right below her lips.

Dahyun picks her bags up and starts walking home, or at least she thinks she is. After three blocks, she decides to check Google maps just to be sure. She was walking the wrong way, but that’s alright, she feels better for some reason, and what are a few more blocks?

 

When she enters the apartment, the lights are out and no sound can be heard. It is a few minutes past midday, and Nayeon would usually be at the kitchen looking for something to cook, but Dahyun isn’t dumb and she knows Nayeon isn’t going to cook for her after she treated her horribly; which is why she stopped on a fast food place on her way home and bought Nayeon the greasiest cheeseburger they sold.

Dahyun drops a few bags on the kitchen table and continues towards Nayeon’s room with the rest, where she knocks slightly before going in. Nayeon is lying on her bed, covers up to her ears and Dahyun can see she’s watching a drama on her phone.

When Dahyun sits on the edge of the bed, it dips and Nayeon turns around quickly. She blinks a few times and Dahyun’s heart breaks at how red and puffy her eyes look. Nayeon turns back around, but she locks her phone and snuggles closer to the pillow as if trying to hide her face.

“Nayeonnie… I’m so sorry,” Nayeon doesn’t budge, but she’s tense and Dahyun knows she’s listening. “I had no right to treat you like that, I was way over the line and I apologize. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I lashed out and I understand if you never want to talk to me again.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Nayeon mumbles and Dahyun nods in agreement. In a second, she’s sitting on the bed as well and she wraps her arms around Dahyun’s neck, resting her forehead on Dahyun’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“You? Why should you be sorry?” Dahyun asks in disbelief.

“’Cause what you said is right, it is my fault. If I had gotten the tickets earlier we would be home now.”

“I could have gotten them too instead of leaving you to do everything by yourself like I always do,” Dahyun refuted, and she rubs Nayeon’s back comfortingly. “I brought a peace offering.” Dahyun places the bags on the bed, and Nayeon’s eyes widen when she sees the many, _many_ tubes of Pringles.

“Are you crazy?”

“Take it as an early Christmas present. Also, I expect you to share them with me, so…”

“’I’ve been looking for this flavor everywhere! Where did you even go?” Nayeon exclaims eying a tube of squid-flavored chips.

“I actually have no idea, but they had a shelf full of these. There are two more of those in the bag,” Nayeon launches forward and hugs Dahyun again, leaving a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“You’re forgiven.”

“I better be, because I also brought you a burger from that American place you like.”

“You didn’t…”

“It’s in the kitchen. Double cheese, bacon, and that white sauce with the fries.”

“Ranch?”

“I think so?”

“God I love you _so_ much Kim Dahyun.” Nayeon gets out of bed happily, quickly slipping in her bunny slippers and waddling to the kitchen. “Oh my, I can smell it from here.”

“Yeah, that smell is gonna stay in the apartment for at least a week,” Dahyun says with a disgusted face.

“Oh, I really hope so.”

“I really don’t.”

Dahyun watches amusedly as Nayeon unwraps her burger and gives it a big bite, the sauce dripping down her chin unceremoniously. But she hums happily at the taste and even offers some to Dahyun.

“No thank you, I got a more normal one for myself.” Dahyun takes her simple burger with one slice of cheddar out, and they eat in silence save for the times when Nayeon tries to steal Dahyun’s fries.

( _“You have your own!”_

_“But yours look better!”)_

After a lot of bickering, when they are done with their lunch, Nayeon rests her legs on Dahyun’s lap as they watch a movie on their couch.

“Hey, I know it’s not much compared to your old plans but there’s a company Christmas party if you want to come… I wasn’t going to go, obviously, but now I don’t have anything else to do and Momo’s going so, you can come as my plus one if you like? It’s on the twenty-fourth.” Nayeon says with her head low, still feeling bad about their canceled flight.

“Do I have to wear a dress?”

“It’s an ugly sweater kind of party.”

“Then I’m in.” Dahyun smiles and nudges Nayeon’s legs, trying to let her know that while she is still upset, she isn’t mad with Nayeon.

 

//

 

“Is this ugly enough?” Nayeon walks into Dahyun’s room wearing _the_ ugliest sweater the world has ever seen, so ugly Dahyun is a bit taken aback by it.

“Yes, it is absolutely hideous. If there’s a contest you’re definitely winning.”

“Momo’s mom made this for me,” Nayeon sits down on Dahyun’s bed, looking at the girl sitting at her desk with a weird expression. “It’s not supposed to be an ugly sweater, but this is literally the only time I can use this. Do you have any idea how hard it was to pretend to like it? And Momo was laughing behind her mom which only made the whole thing worse.”

“I’m gonna tell her you said that.”

“Tell who, Momo? Please, she knows firsthand about this pain, she has a section of her closet full of these sweaters, she was planning on donating them but Dahyun they are _so_ ugly, not even the homeless are going to want them.” Dahyun clicks her tongue and chuckles at how dramatic Nayeon can be.

“I don’t think I have an ugly enough sweater, do you think she will lend me one if I ask?”

“Please, she’ll let you keep it. I’ll text her, you should start getting ready because we leave in a few hours.” Nayeon stands up, eyes now glued to her phone, so she misses Dahyun’s baffled expression.

“It’s four fifty,” Dahyun looks at Nayeon with a frown. “The party is at ten.”

“Exactly, five hours isn’t enough to fix… all that,” Nayeon gestures to Dahyun with a fake disgusted expression. “It’s an ugly _sweater_ theme party, not an ugly guest party.”

“Too bad then, they won’t let you in.”

 

~

 

“I never realized your company had this much money,” Dahyun whispers when they enter the party hall, covered in fairy lights, with waiters walking around with expensive-looking drinks on their trays. “Isn’t it a rising company?”

“A rising company with new investors; I really can’t complain, I overheard one of the big bosses talking about a raise for the employees so.” Nayeon winks and Momo nods excitedly.

There is a big stage with a band playing, and it seems like a lot of old men forwent their sweaters and decided to wear a classic suit and tie instead. Dahyun feels a bit out of place as Nayeon and Momo greet their coworkers, and Dahyun awkwardly introduces herself to their bosses.

Once the girls are done greeting everyone, they all move to the tables. There are pork brochettes and shrimp, and tons of other things Dahyun can’t recognize. Dahyun picks up a glass of a bubbly drink and takes a sip, wincing at the weird taste, but she keeps drinking it nonetheless.

She watches Momo stuff herself with the pork brochettes and Nayeon try to cover her.

“You’re embarrassing me, Momo!”

“One time when Mr. Yoo brought donuts to the studio you stuffed two in your bag, so shut up.”

They keep fighting and Dahyun looks at them amused until someone taps on the microphone from the stage, calling for everyone’s attention. It’s a woman that looks no older than twenty-five, with black hair up to her shoulders and Dahyun is surprised at how she manages to look so elegant wearing a Christmas sweater. Dahyun nudges Momo, silently asking who she is but the woman begins to speak before Momo can reply.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Myoui Mina and I am here on behalf of my father and Myoui Enterprises to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. We are thrilled to be part of Blue Berry’s family, we have been working astonishingly well these past few months and we look forward to continuing this way,” She speaks clearly, and Dahyun feels very intimidated by Mina, who seems like a natural to the whole business. “Now, before I let the party continue, as you all know Blue Berry launched a charity program at the beginning of the month, and not only did we raise over five thousand Yen, but we also managed to feed more than a hundred homeless people, provide them with quilts for the cold and even open a shelter, thanks to Miss Park who let us use one of her properties!” Everyone cheers loudly, and Dahyun claps impressed. “But that’s not all I wanted to say; it is very important for me to remark the person who came up with the idea because she organized everything and convinced the bosses to go through with it, so I think she deserves a round of applause as well. Chaeyoung, please come up onto the stage.” Mina smiles at a girl in the crowd, and she walks shyly up the stairs as people cheer once again.

Dahyun opens her mouth in surprise when she recognizes the girl from the store, standing there before so many people holding the microphone with a bashful smile.

“Hello everyone, you probably don’t know who I am, uh… my name is Son Chaeyoung, I’ve worked on Blue Berry since the beginning of the company and I am thrilled to have been able to help those in need. I want to thank the company for allowing me to do this and also I want to thank my good friend Mina, who supported my idea and helped me get everything ready. And thanks to everyone who donated! You’ve done a big difference, I assure you.” Chaeyoung bows awkwardly and waves, hurrying down the stage with slightly flushed cheeks and a big grin. Mina thanks everyone one last time before resuming the party, and Dahyun stands on her tiptoes to see where Chaeyoung went.

_Chaeyoung. What a pretty name._

“Hey, are you ok?” Momo asks waving her hand in front of Dahyun’s eyes.

“Yeah, sorry. Who was that, by the way?”

“Myoui Mi-”

“No, no, the other girl.”

“Chaeyoung, she works as a graphic designer in the same department as me,” Nayeon replies, squinting her eyes at Dahyun. “Why?”

“No reason…”

“You like her.”

“And what about it?” Dahyun crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Nayeon challengingly, and the older girl copies her pose. They narrow their eyes at each other for a few seconds before Nayeon breaks a smile and ruffles Dahyun’s hair.

“Nothing, she’s nice, and a lesbian so you should go for it. You have my blessing.”        

“Is that all someone needs to have your blessing?” Momo chuckles.

Dahyun rolls her eyes at her friend, but she doesn’t move from her spot, instead she rocks on her feet and holds her hands together nervously.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you,” Momo grabs Dahyun’s arm and leads her between all the people, mumbling “sorry” and “excuse me” every few steps. Dahyun starts to get really nervous when she spots Chaeyoung and she’s pretty sure she starts to sweat when she smiles at her. “Chaengie, how are you?”

“Hi Momo, I’m alright, these little shrimps are amazing,” Chaeyoung motions to the plate on her hands with a small nod. “Who’s your friend?” She asks with a mischievous grin, and Dahyun figures she remembers her from the store.

“This is Dahyun, Nayeon’s best friend and roommate,” Momo grabs Dahyun by the shoulders and pushes her forward so that she stands in front of Chaeyoung, and Dahyun waves shyly at her. “She’s funny, she likes photography and is Korean just like you and she’s looking for a girlfriend. Have fun!”

“I’m not- I mean- she just-” Dahyun fumbles with her words as Momo speed walks away towards a laughing Nayeon, and Dahyun is pretty sure her cheeks are getting red as she starts to mix Japanese and Korean, but Chaeyoung giggles cutely and takes her hand to lead her towards a table.

“It’s alright; I know how playful Momo can be sometimes. I’d introduce myself but you already know me so…” Chaeyoung grabs a jar of a red drink and pours a glass for Dahyun. When she takes a sip, it tastes fruity but sour at the same time, so she gives Chaeyoung a puzzled look. “It’s supposed to be just grapefruit juice but someone kinda emptied a bottle of vodka in it.” Chaeyoung shrugs and pours a glass for herself, holding it up to clink both glasses together.

“Cheers,” Dahyun chuckles; Chaeyoung is so easy-going it makes Dahyun feel more relaxed, and she finds herself giggling at everything Chaeyoung says.

 

“Look at them,” Nayeon muses as she watches both girls from afar. “My baby is so grown up.” She wipes away a fake tear and Momo nods in agreement.

“I can’t believe that worked, I thought Dahyun would dash out of there as soon as I left.”

“I trained her well.”

Momo nudges Nayeon and gestures towards Mina, who is approaching them with a huge grin on her face.

“Is that your friend with Chaeyoung?” She asks excitedly.

“Yeah, they look so cute together.”

“Chaeyoung looks so happy… she’s usually shy and quiet but it looks like she hasn’t stopped talking.”

“You’re welcome.” Momo shrugs nonchalantly.

“Excuse me? I brought her to the party.” Nayeon argues, shoving Momo slightly.

“I drove us here so…”

“Should I send the photographer over there to take their picture?” Mina interrupts their banter, still looking at Chaeyoung and Dahyun.

“Yes.”

“Please do.”

 

 

“…And it was really dark so the photo was super noisy, but-”

“Girls, a picture please.” Dahyun’s story is cut short when a woman with a big camera shows up, motioning to them to stand together.

“Sure.” Chaeyoung steps closer and wraps an arm around Dahyun’s waist, making her brain short circuit for a moment before hugging Chaeyoung by the shoulders.

The flash blinds Dahyun momentarily, but the photographer smiles widely at her camera and then at the girls.

“It turned out beautiful, ask Mina for the picture later!” The girl tells Chaeyoung before walking towards another group of people.

“You know her?”

“Yup, that’s Sana. She’s one of Mina’s friend, was kinda struggling with work so I’m glad she got this gig.”

“You gotta introduce me to Mina, then.” Dahyun jokes, and right then the tranquil music changes to a more upbeat one, and colorful lights start to shine on the dance floor, so Chaeyoung leaves her glass on the table and grabs Dahyun’s hand instead.

“Dance with me?”

Dahyun nods shyly and lets Chaeyoung guide her between all the people already dancing.

She wishes she had her camera there because no one ever looked so beautiful under flashy lights.

 

~

 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung stumble out of the hall between laughs, holding onto each other’s arms as to not trip with their own feet and fall.

“Do you have a ride?” Dahyun asks resting her back against a lamp post as Chaeyoung crouches down to tie her shoelaces.

“Mina drove me here, so no.”

“Want me to call a cab?”

“Please.” Dahyun takes out her phone and opens the app, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter when Chaeyoung stumbles as she gets up. The app says the cab should be there soon, so they decide to sit on the curb and wait.

“Do you live too far away?” Chaeyoung asks with slightly droopy eyelids. Her voice sounds a bit hoarse and her cheeks are flushed, which makes heat crawl up Dahyun’s neck.

“Not so much, maybe a fifteen-minute drive?”

“Ah, my apartment is a bit further, almost all the way across the city.”

Dahyun just nods and they stay in silence for a while, letting the cold air sober them up. That grapefruit juice didn’t taste like alcohol that much so they downed four glasses without realizing, and now Dahyun’s head was spinning slightly. When the car got there, Dahyun opened the door for Chaeyoung, and when she got inside the car the shorter girl sat close to Dahyun, holding her hand and resting her head on her shoulder.

As they approach Dahyun’s apartment, an idea crosses her mind, and she softly shakes Chaeyoung.

“Hey, Chae?” She asks in almost a whispering tone.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to stay at mine tonight?” It’s not that she has any ulterior motives, but it would be very dangerous to leave Chaeyoung alone like this. Before she can reason this out loud, though, Chaeyoung nods and grips Dahyun’s hand just a bit tighter.

“Yeah, sounds fine by me.”

 

They smile at each other on the elevator, laughing for no reason and trying to keep a serious expression when other people get in. Dahyun opens the door with slightly shaky hands, and she takes Chaeyoung’s coat and bag to hang them on the rack.

“Sorry for the mess, my roommate is kind of a tornado every time she has to get ready,” Dahyun comments as she turns the light of the living room on, but it’s too bright and she knows Chaeyoung is thinking the same by the way her eyes squint. Dahyun decides to turn on a lamp instead and tells Chaeyoung to sit on the sofa as she gets them some water.

Chaeyoung does as she’s told and she sits there nervously tapping her foot against the carpet, just now realizing it’s her first time going home with someone she met in a party, even if it isn’t like _that._ But Chaeyoung knows she wouldn’t mind, if, well, if it _were_ like that.

Dahyun comes back and gives her a glass of cold water, and Chaeyoung drinks it gratefully before setting the now almost empty glass on the coffee table. Dahyun sits next to her and chuckles seemingly out of nowhere.

“What?” Chaeyoung asks with a smile.

“I just noticed the details of your sweater. I can’t believe you would wear something like that to a job party.”

“What, do my decapitated snowmen and bloody gingerbread men not scream Christmas spirit?”

“It reminds me of the nightmare before Christmas, actually.”

They keep talking about everything and nothing and it feels like they’ve known each other since forever. Dahyun learns Chaeyoung moved to Japan with her family when she was fifteen, and Chaeyoung learns Dahyun is saving up money for an analogical camera. Chaeyoung tells Dahyun that she accidentally insulted a teacher one, still not mastering Japanese, and Dahyun tells her she once insulted a teacher on purpose.

Between laughs and smiles and playful shoves, Dahyun can’t keep her eyes from darting towards Chaeyoung’s lips, and the shorter girl smirks teasingly.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“Your lips are just… really pretty. And your mole caught my attention the first time we met.”

Dahyun stares unabashedly, and even reaches out to poke Chaeyoung’s mole.

“You can kiss me if you want.” It’s barely a whisper, but Dahyun doesn’t need more than that.

She leans forward and kisses Chaeyoung firmly, shifting in her seat to be more comfortable. Chaeyoung kisses her back enthusiastically, and Dahyun seems to lose track of time and everything else that isn’t Chaeyoung. She sighs when Chaeyoung’s hand moves to tangle in her hair and slightly pulls, but Dahyun doesn’t immediately let her deepen the kiss. She smirks against Chaeyoung’s mouth and only complies when she starts to nibble on her lips.

Chaeyoung slowly pushes Dahyun until she’s lying down on the couch, and Dahyun has never felt so compliant. Dahyun moves her hands from Chaeyoung’s face to her back and clutches her sweater when Chaeyoung moves her kisses to Dahyun’s neck.

They stay like that for a while, sweaters discarded because they felt like too much. Their legs are tangled together, and just when Dahyun moves her hands to the button of Chaeyoung’s jeans, Chaeyoung grunts and pulls away with a pout, resting on her elbows on each side of Dahyun’s head.

“Something wrong?” Dahyun asks immediately moving her hands back to Chaeyoung’s back, and the girl smiles softly as she shakes her head.

“Nothing, you’re like, a really good kisser, but I’m more than a bit drunk and I want to make sure I remember _this_ in the morning.” Chaeyoung lowers her gaze, apparently ashamed at her confession, but Dahyun only cups her face, strokes her thumbs over her cheeks and kisses her nose sweetly.

“You’re a lightweight,” Dahyun says with a smile as she lets Chaeyoung fall on top of her, nuzzling her face on her neck and leaving small kisses. She reaches over the headrest of the couch for a quilt, and she covers both of them.

“I’m tiny, I get drunk fast,” Chaeyoung mumbles and Dahyun can feel her own exhaustion settling in. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Of course not, I’m content just being here with you like this.”

They fall asleep before they notice, with Dahyun rubbing her hands up and down Chaeyoung’s back and Chaeyoung’s hand resting on Dahyun’s stomach under her shirt.

 

//

 

When Dahyun wakes up, the living room is illuminated by sunlight, and it takes her a while to get used to all the brightness. Chaeyoung is still passed out on top of her, mouth agape and hair ruffled. Dahyun smiles and leaves a kiss on her cheek, trying to get her to wake up.

“Chae, come on,” Dahyun tickles Chaeyoung’s side and the girl squirms, accidentally elbowing Dahyun on the stomach. “Ouch!”

“Sorry!” Chaeyoung feels disoriented and she sits up straddling Dahyun’s lap, looking around the room. “I’m sorry.” She says again, rubbing the place she hit. Her eyes are still closed and her voice is hoarse again, and Dahyun can’t help sitting up and kissing her cheek again.

“Don’t worry.” Dahyun hugs Chaeyoung’s waist and hides her face on her shoulder. Chaeyoung presses her cheek to Dahyun’s head and wraps her arms around her neck, humming softly.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Right, I forgot,” Dahyun chuckles, looking up at a very sleepy Chaeyoung. “Merry Christmas.”

“Wait, what time is it?” Chaeyoung suddenly opens her eyes and starts looking for her phone. Dahyun grabs it from the floor next to the couch and hands it to her. “Fuck.”

Chaeyoung almost falls as she tries to get off of Dahyun, and Dahyun can only stare as the girl hurries to put her sweater on.

“It’s almost twelve and I forgot I have a family Christmas lunch thing,” Chaeyoung explains as she ties her shoes, and Dahyun gets up as well to find the girl some Advil.

“Here, don’t want your mom to catch you hangover.”

“Too late for that,” Chaeyoung chuckles and takes the pill Dahyun is giving her. Once she’s ready to go, she takes her phone out and, ignoring the texts from Mina and the lost calls from her mom; asks Dahyun for her number. “I had a good time last night; I’d like it if we can meet again.”

“Of course, I was about to ask the same thing, actually,” Dahyun smiles as she types her number and gives the phone back to Chaeyoung. “Now go before you’re late.”

Dahyun walks Chaeyoung to the door and smiles in surprise when Chaeyoung kisses her before rushing to the stairs.

“I’ll text you!”

“You better!” Dahyun closes the door with a dreamy sigh and then jumps frightened when she turns around to find Nayeon looking at her with a smirk.

“Well, well, well, seems like I caught you red-handed.”

“We didn’t do anything.”

“Sure,” Nayeon shrugs and winks at Dahyun as she heads to the kitchen. “Imagine my surprise when I got here,” She continues, knowing Dahyun is following her. “My baby that I raised, sleeping in my couch with some girl…”

“I’m not your baby, that’s our couch, and Chaeyoung is not _some_ girl, she’s your coworker and if I remember correctly, she has your blessing.”

“So you _were_ sleeping together.”

“Yeah, just sleeping!”

“Mhm…” Nayeon laughs when Dahyun starts to punch her shoulder and she tries to run around the table. “Wait until Momo hears about this.”

“You’re not saying a word.”

“And who’s gonna stop me?”

“Don’t be like this! It’s Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas then, you loser.”

 

Dahyun doesn’t stop chasing Nayeon until she gets a call from her mom, but she makes sure to let Nayeon know she will get her revenge.

 

“Hello?”

“Hi sweetie, merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Dahyun starts to tear up just by the sound of her mom’s voice, and she feels guilty that she didn’t think about her family once last night. Soon the rest of her family take turns on greeting her over the phone, and she spends some time putting them up to date. After a few minutes, her dad and her brother say goodbye, and then it’s just her and her mom again.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t come, we missed you last night. Did you have a good time with Nayeon?”

“Yeah, I went with her to a job party, actually.” Dahyun fiddles with her fingers, wondering if it’s too early to tell her mom about Chaeyoung.

“Hmm, and? There is definitely something you’re not telling me.” Dahyun closes her eyes and smiles at her mom’s knowing tone. Of course, she picked up on it.

“I may have met someone. But I’ll tell you about that some other time, now I have to go kill Nayeon.” Dahyun tries, hoping her mom will let her off the hook just this once.

“Alright love, but I will ask later.”

“I know,” Dahyun chuckles and wipes away the single tear that runs down her cheek. “I love you. I’ll try to go home as soon as I can.”

“I love you too; we will be waiting for you. Goodbye Hyunnie.”

“Bye, mom.” Dahyun ends the call and is about to put it in her pocket again when she sees an unread message from an unknown number.

 

_“Wanna meet up for coffee tomorrow? ;p”_

_“This is chaeng, by the way.”_

_“Hey, yeah, I’d love to.”_

_“Great! I’ll pick you up, is that alright?”_

_“Sounds great.”_

_“See you <3”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have started to write a dubchaeng social media au, so if you're interested you can find it on my twitter @dxhyunism, the link is right below my pinned. Merry christmas and see you next time!


End file.
